Audition
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy and Gabriella audition for their school play. OneShot. Troyella.


_Hey! I hope this story is okay, given the fact, it was something I did on an impulse and didn't really think out. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _HSM _characters, or the songs. The songs belong to, in order, _The VeronicasTeddy Geiger _and _Alexz Johnston _which is also featured in _Instant Star.

_Here we go:_

Gabriella Montez quickly put her books in her bag and slung one strap over her left shoulder and exited the Chem lab. Troy Bolton was waiting for her at the end of the hallway and the smiled at each other as she joined him.

"You ready?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded nervously.

"I guess," Gabriella pulled a few crumbled sheets out of her pocket. "At least the auditions are private this year." Troy nodded and pulled his own lyrics out of his pocket. They had been folded over heaps of times and were ripped in places. "What happened? Dog found them?" She teased as he tried to flatten them out.

"No, actually, it was the basketball team," Troy replied with a grin. Gabriella smiled back. "They were teasing me about the lyrics." Troy turned a light shade of pink. Gabriella knew that he was doing a song by Teddy Geiger, but he hadn't told her which one it was.

As they reached the drama room, Troy saw Sharpay and Ryan Evans warming up. Troy looked away, and a smile trying to show on his mouth. Gabriella licked her lips quickly and tried not to giggle as the twins made faces and weird noises. A few other kids looked a little freaked out, and there a perimeter around the over-confident two.

"What number are we?" Gabriella asked Troy for the thousandth time.

"Seventh," Troy repeated in an exaggerated tired voice. "You'll sing first, then I will, and then we'll both sing." Gabriella nodded and then leaned against the wall and studied her lyrics. "Did you bring your CD?"

"Yeah," Gabriella tapped her bag. Troy put his arm on the wall beside her and tried to look at her lyrics. "Nah ah," Gabriella gave him a playful push. "You won't tell me what song you're doing, so you're not seeing mine." Troy gave her a wounded look.

The door leading into the drama room suddenly opened and Ms Darbus walked out. All of the students willing to audition stood up straighter and a silence fell over the crowd.

"First up are Sharpay and Ryan Evans!" She called. Sharpay strutted after Mrs Darbus and Ryan followed like a faithful puppy-dog. Troy bit his lip and looked worriedly after the twins. The door slammed shut and everyone began talking again. Gabriella nudged him.

"You worried?"

"Nah," Troy shook his head and leaned against the wall beside her. She had her lyrics turned away from him and he saw her lips forming the words but no sound came out, so he didn't know what song it was. Giving up on lip-reading, he began reading his own lyrics.

The auditions went on, some people came out looking discouraged—in fact, it was most people. Sharpay and Ryan seemed to be the only ones smiling when Troy and Gabriella were called up to do their audition.

"We have to look at Ms Darbus, aye?" Troy asked. Gabriella raised an eyebrow quizzically and nodded. "Can you stand behind her when it's my turn?" Gabriella still looked puzzled, but nodded. "Thanks."

"Gabriella Montez!" Ms Darbus said in her loud voice. "Please put your CD in and you can either take a seat or stand up." Gabriella got the CD out of her bag, stuffed her lyrics inside and then walked over to the CD player. Putting in the CD, she turned the volume up and then stood in the centre of the stage.

The music started, it was up-beat rhythm and Troy's forehead furrowed as he tried to decipher what the song it was. He had heard it and then it clicked. The Veronicas _Everything I'm Not. _Troy wondered

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart_

Troy couldn't help but feel surprise that Gabriella was doing the song right. Her usual gentle voice had a tough, rock kind of edge to it, and she was doing the song really well. He grinned as he leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the song.

_Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

Troy watched her face carefully. It didn't take a professional to realize that Gabriella was doing it perfectly. She had always put a lot of emotion into her singing, and Troy could feel it pulsing off her as she let her entire body go from shy, reserved Gabriella into a heart-broken, frustrated teenage girl.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life_

Ms Darbus watched Gabriella with interest as Gabriella threw everything into the song, as though she knew how the girl was feeling. Her notes were all perfect, and so was the feeling she was putting into it. Ms Darbus hid her pleased smile by quickly jotting down some notes on her pad.

_Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
_

_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life_

Gabriella was breathing usually, but inside she was worried. Troy was smiling reassuringly, but Ms Darbus just stared at her with an even stare.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not _

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Gabriella finished, holding the last note for what seemed like eternity. Her voice didn't die out near the end; she purposefully faded it, and slowly lowered her microphone, trying not to seem rushed, even though inside she just wanted to get off stage.

Ms Darbus actually smiled at her as Gabriella got her CD out of the player, put the microphone on the stool in the centre of the stage and moved down to where she was going to sit.

Troy moved onto the stage after shooting a wide grin at Gabriella, who took a seat behind Ms Darbus. He put his CD in the player, turned it up reasonably loud, picked up the microphone and took a seat on the high-stool on the stage directly in front of Ms Darbus' desk. He bit his lip and then began to sing.

_I'm wondering these streets in a world underneath it all  
But nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair around your finger  
Well tonight I'm not afraid to tell you, what I feel about you_

Troy's voice was soft as he continued the love song. Ms Darbus glanced over her shoulder and saw the gentle smile on Gabriella's face as she recognized the song. Mrs Darbus smiled secretly and then went back to listening to Troy's song.

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannon ball into the water  
Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will_

_Forgive me if I still stutter, from all of the clutter in my head  
I could fall asleep in those eyes, like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage I wanna be exposed  
And I'd be afraid to fall_

Troy's eyes were on Gabriella's face, not Ms Darbus. Ms Darbus didn't mind, since his voice was accurate on each and every note. His voice both husky and smooth, exactly how it was meant to be for the song.

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannon ball into the water  
Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have, but I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will_

The song began to pick up pace and Troy stood up, the microphone still poised in front of his mouth.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall, and create a moon  
I would, shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would, that's what I'd do, that's what I'd do, that's what I'd do  
To get through to you, yeah_

The song slowed again but Troy remained on his feet.

_I'll muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have, But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will_

Troy slowly moved over to the CD player and put his CD into it's case as Gabriella came on stage and gave him the CD they were both singing too. They were both hunched over the CD player, and spoke at the same time, in hushed tones.

"You did really well—" Troy began.

"That was beautiful—"Gabriella started.

They both stopped and smiled at each other. They quickly arranged the CD and put it on the right track. Troy picked up the spare microphone and two stood side-by-side as the music began.

Troy began in a gentle, slow voice.

_If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart_

Gabriella joined in as they started on the chorus.

_Nobody ever cared as much for me  
(As much for me)  
_

Troy did a perfect echo and Gabriella rewarded him with one of her amazing smiles.

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

Gabriella began to sing the next verse.

_Ooohh ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

_I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To each others eyes_

Ms Darbus noted with great interest that the two seemed to be in their own world, their eyes locked on each others. The song picked up and Gabriella moved back slightly.

_Hey ya  
(Hey ya) _

Troy timed it so it sounded as though he was calling back to her. Gabriella grinned and continued.

_Hoy ya ya ya ya ya  
Oh ya ya_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

Troy and Gabriella finished in complete synch and breathing reasonably heavily. Ms Darbus clapped her hands and indicated for them to turn the CD off. The two quickly put their microphones back, got their CD and collected their bags before standing in front of Ms Darbus, awaiting judgment.

"You two...have a call-back."

Troy and Gabriella managed to keep their excitement in check until they got outside the drama room and the next person was called up. Sharpay was watching them with beady eyes, watching for any reaction.

She definitely got one.

"Yes!" Gabriella jumped excitedly, flinging her arms around Troy who gave her a quick kiss before they sprinted down the hallway to tell their friends about their news. Sharpay glowered after them, Ryan wondering what was up with her since he had missed all of it while stuffing his face with a cream doughnut.

_Good? Bad? Absoltuely terrible? Please tell me, and offer suggestion and criticizm in a review!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
